fortressofglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Colleen
Burdened with leadership and expectation despite her youth and inexperience, Colleen is the latest in a line of powerful mages tasked with the same sacred burden. Delicate and protected by her followers, Colleen is both gifted and haunted by the virtues of her position. Background Colleen was born to a loving couple somewhere within the Anderfells. Both of her parents were members of the Order of Vigilance with her mother even being a mage. When she was born, her parents knew that she might possess the gift of magic, but even they were shocked when she began speaking of a spirit at the age of nine. Moving quickly, they contacted higher members of the Order and in short order a member of the Hand of Justice came to their home to examine their daughter. After determining that Colleen was indeed speaking with Vigilance, the spirit leader of their Order, her parents immediately turned her over to the Hand. They took her to their headquarters deep within Kirkwall's structures and began educating her in her duties as the newest Oracle of the Order. This is how her life went on. The Hand guards her and teaches her while her every need is attended to by a multitude of maids and manservants. As a result of living a sequestered life though, Colleen has learned very little in the way of the world or the practical use of her magic. Appearance Colleen is characterized by her youth. She is only eighteen after all and she often seems much younger than that. Her eyes are gentle and filled with youth, but possess an entrancing quality as though she might be gazing into your soul. Over all, Colleen's appearance is as natural as it can be. She doesn't indulge in make-up and she dresses as plainly as her caretakers will allow. On the whole, the only thing on her that shows a lot of care and effort would be her hair. Long and fiery red, her caretakers have seen to it that her hair always shines and appears to have its own radiance, much to Colleen's dissatisfaction. Colleen never seems to have an imposing posture and she never has a strong physical presence. This is how she likes it. She never stands tall and she generally keeps her eyes downcast in a modest or demur manner. Her style of clothing is kept simple. Floor length dresses, usually sleeveless, make up the majority of her wardrobe and she likes the color white. She always appears pristine and naive. Colleen usually wears clothing made from light and breathable materials that bears the insignia of The Order somewhere upon her person. Her only adornment is a simple ring with the magical ability to amplify her healing spells. Personality Colleen is still very young and isolated and her personality and outlook on life reflect these facts. For instance, she's never known true love or felt a fiery anger. She's never even been truly hurt or sadden due to her insulated life. She rarely doubts what other's tell her as she's never had to deal with the possibility of someone lying to her. Still, despite her emotional stagnation, or perhaps because of it, Colleen has a keen mind and an observant eye. She rarely misses even the smallest detail and she has a mind for strategies and planning. She also possess the uncanny skill to learn things about people based on their body language, a sometimes unsettling fact. As the physical leader of the Order of Vigilance, Colleen has had to take on a great deal of responsibility. She leads a great number of people and they all look to her and the spirit she communes with for guidance and wisdom. All of this pressure is probably what has lead to her emotional shortcomings, but it has also lead to an inflated sense of responsibility. If something goes wrong within the Order or the lives of its members, Colleen feels personally responsible, whether she might be or not. These feelings can even apply to other's outside of the Order. Should she learn of the plights of any individual or community, she will usually find some way to blame herself. Abilities Colleen uses a staff known as 'Bata Siúil', an ornate quarterstaff that has been passed down from Oracle to Oracle.It increases the user's overall magic reserves while giving a boost to the user's regeneration of mana and deals lightning damage. Collen is an apprentice in the use of Creation magic, and a novice in the use of spirit spells. She has no current skills. Details of her spells can be found on the mage page, and the skills are taken from Dragon Age: Origins. Recent Events Relationships Redirect Main Page Site Backstory Order of Vigilance Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Anderfels Category:Kirkwall Category:Order of Vigilance Category:Original